Young Justice Season 2 Episode 6 and a Half
by youngjusticefanforalltime
Summary: This is the sequel to my first one! The Gamma squad goes on another mission that leads them to a new friend, who leads them to and old friend. It makes much more sense if you read the first story :D :D Enjoy! **I OWN NOTHING** *****FINISHED FOR NOW TILL I START ON A THIRD EPISODE!*****
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey :) Sorry this took so long :/ I like to write a couple chapters at once to make sure it blends well. This was the preview, but I added a little more. So enjoy and don't forget to review :) I need suggestions for upcoming events!**_

* * *

"Gamma squad. Are you in position?" Nightwing radioed through Robin's comms.

"Roger that. We are approaching the Krolotean base. Orders?" Robin asked. Nerves were flooding though him. This was only his second time being squad captain. If anything were to go wrong, it would be his fault.

"Get it, get out. Destroy the platforms and rescue the hostages if any. No unnecessary risks. Nightwing, out." Nightwing said.

"Okay. You both heard orders." Robin looked at his partners, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy. They nodded and advanced.

It was about two am EST when the transport had dropped them off into the ocean a half mile away from their destination. This base was set int the middle of Arctic ocean. La'gaan was swimming under the water with Robin swimming in an insulated diving suit right above him, and Blue Beetle was flying only about a foot above the water.

We just have to get in, and get out, Robin thought to himself. That's all there is to it. What could go wrong? They approached the entrance to the arctic cave in which the base was hidden. The base looked like it was hidden inside a cave. The outside looked like shear ice and snow, but the Gamma squad knew it would be much more than what it appeared to be on the outside.

...

They came upon the edge of the chunk of ice that the cave was on. They had already been given information that there was a secret underwater entrance from Nightwing when they had mission briefing. La'gaan and Robin spotted the doors. La'gaan looked up at Robin for the signal. Robin gave him a nod and La'gaan went and muscled open the water doors.

Robin poked his head above the surface of the water, the signal for Blue Beetle to come underwater. Beetle dove in and all three swam through the steel doors.

...

Being careful not to alert the Kroloteans, the three emerged from the water and scrambled onto land to take shelter behind some large cargo bins. Robin peered from behind his hiding spot to survey the area. The scene before them was different from any of the other bases they had been too.

In contrast to the outside of the cave, the inside was all rock and steel. It was a wide open cavern with catwalks running across the open air above the main level. The cat walks connected the different floors, or levels int he cave. Each level had Krolotean tech. In the center of the cavern was one large room with glass walls and a glass roof. Inside was some type of chair. This part of the cave was hard to see from the squad's current position.

"What do you think that is?" La'gaan asked. This was like nothing he had ever encountered.

_"This is a Krolotean experimentation base. They mainly focus on elements of the mind in order to gain more knowledge or to test their devices." _The Blue Beetle armor said.

"Oh." Blue Beetle said to himself after hearing what type of base this was.

"Oh, what?" Robin asked confused. Beetle was a confusing kid. He often went completely silent before replying or arguing with himself.

"Uh, right. It looks like some type of experimentation or testing room." Blue Beetle whispered.

"See any hostages?" Robin asked. He took out his binoculars and scouted the levels above them. Blue Beetle quickly surveyed the cavern.

"I think I see some." he pointed to a group of people standing in a line. They seemed to be waiting to enter the strange glass room. "But they're heavily guarded." Beetle was right. The few people there were, were surrounded the Krolotean's battle armor machines.

"We have to get them out of there. Lagoon Boy, take out those platforms." Robin said. He handed La'gaan some explosive devices from his belt. Then he pointed to the two platforms that were small and out of the way of everything else. That's weird. Robin thought. Usually they are in the center of the base and heavily guarded. The platforms in this base also looked extremely dusty and it seemed like they hadn't been used in a while.

"Beetle, go look for hostages on the upper and lower levels. I'm going to free those people. Meet at the rendezvous in ten minutes. And draw no attention if able." Robin stealthily ran across the space.

Lagoon covertly made his way to the platforms. They weren't even guarded. Easy job for me, he thought. He set to work placing the bombs that would destroy the platforms when they left.

Blue Beetle was flying silently to the different levels of the cavern.

_"Seems to be that the hostages here are not of much importance. They are not guarded. Only their cells are locked." _his armor told him. Beetle rolled his eyes.

"I can see that thank you very much." he replied. Beetle flew to one of the cells. He set to work opening the different prison rooms and directing people safely down to the door and towards the waiting transport outside.

...

"Okay, what are they doing in there?" Robin asked aloud quietly. He crept up the room in the middle of the cavern and watched behind some crates. The Kroloteans lead a small girl bleach blonde hair into the room. She struggled against the bonds on her wrists. They sat her down in a chair and fastened her arms down. They rolled in a laser and put it in front of her. The girl struggled, but her struggling was ineffective.

One of the obviously higher up Kroloteans told something to another Krolotean. He went over and turned on the machine. There was a soft hum, but nothing seemed to be happened. At least, nothing happened that Robin could see.

What was actually happening, was the Kroloteans were attempting to access information from the girl's mind through telepathic laser. All Robin could see was the girl in pain. She writhed and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Her lip was now bleeding from where she bit down too hard. He couldn't stand sitting there any longer watching her suffer in pain. He sprung from his hiding place behind the crates and jumped into action.

* * *

_**Any good? I hope so. I'm going on a long camping trip tomorrow (10 days!) and won't have internet access. But I will still be writing! Maybe I'll put up a surprise when I get back :D :D Please please PLEASE Review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I'm back from the wild outdoors! Sorry I made you all wait this long. But the good news is, I wrote about six chapters between the car ride, and hanging out in my camper! And I have a surprise for you all at the end of this chapter!**_

* * *

Robin jumped out from his hiding place and almost at once the Kroloteans were on him. Robin pulled out his Bō and started whacking the Kroloteans left and right.

"Guys? Might need a little help over here!" he yelled through his comms between flips and strikes.

"I'm coming!" La'gaan replied. He ran over to where the main battle was. "For Atlantis!" he yelled before enlarging himself and charging in.

"I just got everyone safely outside in the waiting transport." Beetle said over comms. He was flying over to Robin and Lagoon Boy. "Yes I know the bomb only gives us six minutes. Okay, I didn't know it gave us six minutes, twenty seconds, and seventeen milliseconds." he said to his armor.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked through comms. For some reason Blue Beetle liked talking to himself. "We kind of need you. Like, now." Robin said. He stabbed one of the armored tank like things and it exploded before him. Robin had just enough time to perform a double back handspring to get out of the way.

"Oh, yeah. Coming!" Beetle said. He flew above, taking out the machines by air.

Robin looked over his shoulder and saw that some of the Kroloteans were trying to take the now unconscious girl away. Fear was eminent across all their faces. He quickly finished off his attacker with a well placed blow.

"Civilian. Pursuing." he yelled shortly to his teammates.

"Just hurry! We only have about four minutes before this place blows!" La'gaan yelled back. He smashed two of the machines together. Another machine came up behind him and shot a beam at him. Lagoon Boy went flying. "Neptune's beard!" he cursed before running back and smashing the machine.

...

Robin flipped his way over the machines and various Kroloteans as he made his way to where the girl was being dragged to. He quick took out her Kroloteans captives and picked her limp body up.

The girl had golden-brown locks. Robin swore they were bleach blonde when he first saw her. But he couldn't worry about that now. He looked back down at her face once more. The girl also had tons of freckles that dotted her face and arms. She seemed to be asleep.

Suddenly, without warning the girl flinched and woke up. She jumped out of Robin's arms and ran to the wall. She shivered and curled up into a ball, her big, deep sea blue eyes, staring at Robin. She looked so scared. Robin immediately knew this was one of the results of the laser that the Kroloteans had used on her.

"It's okay." he said softly, trying to reassure her. He slowly took steps closer to her. Time was wasting. They only had around three minutes left till the bombs exploded. He needed to get her out of here. Finally, he was close enough to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. Once he touched her, she relaxed.

Seeing that her body was no longer tensed up, he scooped her up quickly before she could refuse. The girl looked a little shocked. But quickly felt safe. Her whole body relaxed. She put her left arm around his neck and then rested her head on Robin shoulder. Robin looked down at her, a little confused. She was asleep. It was time to go.

...

"Wow. Esa chica es muy bonita." Beetle said in Spanish and whistled. "Nice catch Robin." Blue Beetle said when he saw Robin awkwardly trying to carry the girl.

"Yeah, whatever." he rolled his eyes under the mask. "We just need to get out of here." Robin said. He shifted his shoulder, and as a result, pushed the girl's head up a little more on his shoulder. "Where's Lagoon Boy?" he asked. Robin started heading for the exit. Blue Beetle was flying overhead clearing a path for him.

"I am right here." La'gaan said falling into step behind Robin. "Who is that?"

"I'll fill you in once we get out of here." Robin panted. It was hard running as fast as he could carrying a girl wedding style.

"Forty seconds!" Beetle yelled as they were just about to the exit the base.

They got out of the base with less than a second to spare. As soon as they set foot on the snow outside, the bombs behind them exploded. The blast hurtled them into the cold water with a defining BOOM. The feeling of cold, dark water shocked Robin. He quickly scrambled to the surface. Robin and Blue Beetle came up sputtering. They saw the massive explosion that had once been the base, but what was now reduced to roaring flames. It was kind of pretty. The orange raging fire against the blue cold ice. La'gaan surfaced next to them.

"I thought you said we had forty seconds!" La'gaan said to Blue Beetle.

"I know! The bomb was set for-" he stopped and was quiet for a minute. He again was having a conversation with his armor.

"The bomb was set for what?" Robin asked.

"Oh, right. It was set for ten minutes. I guess time just flies. Sorry guys." He hung his blue armored head.

"It's okay." Robin put a hand on Beetle's shoulder. "At least we all survived." Robin stopped. He did a mental head count. The whites of his domino mask grew wide. Three team member heads. No girl head. Where was the girl! "Where is she?" he asked frantically.

"Who?" La'gaan asked. He scratched his head.

"The girl. The one I carried out of the base. She must have flown out of my arms when the base blew. She's probably about to get hypothermia or worse, drown. We need to find her, now." Robin said, his face stern as he looked at his squad members.

* * *

_**Sorry it was short. I am trying to make the chapters at least 1,000 words each. But this sounded like a good place to stop. So the surprise is a NEW TRAILER FOR THE NEW EPISODES! ( The link is on my profile) It is AMAZING! I hope to upload at least once a week. Please Review! Thanks!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I didn't upload earlier. I think I will upload on Fridays and Mondays (but no promises). School starts for me on the 16th(I think). Have you been watching the Olympics? Oh. My. Goodness! Awesome:) Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

_Oh my gosh_. Was all Robin could think of as he searched the surface of the water near him. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Nightwing is going to kill me! He said no unnecessary risks. Should I have just left her there? No, I couldn't have done that. I would have just gotten in more trouble_. He swam around the surface of the water with his Rebreather. _If Nightwing would kill me, then Batman would triple kill me! Not to mention everyone on the team or in the league! Even the girl's parents! Oh what have I done!_ Nerves swam in Robin's head.

_No_. He thought. _We will find her_. He continued searching.

...

Below Robin, in the deeper parts of the ocean, swam La'gaan. He was quietly searching the lower levels of the icy cold water.

"No human could survive down here." he said aloud, bubbles streamed from his lips. He swam over to a school of Arctic Cod. La'gaan asked if any of them had seen a girl that might have drown. They said no and he swam on. He didn't see any trace of the girl.

Up in the air, Blue Beetle was searching the surface of the water. The sun still had not risen and would not rise for a few more hours. If they didn't find the girl before sunrise, she would surely be dead from the extreme cold, or due to drowning. Beetle was switching between heat vision, and night vision settings while searching the ocean.

...

"Any sign of her from up there?" Robin asked. He had surface to take a short look above water.

"Negative." Beetle replied. "What about down deeper?" he asked La'gaan.

"Nothing." he replied though his comms. "How much longer are we going to look?"

"I really doubt she would have-" Beetle started.

"Would have what?" Robin asked. Was his comms not working or something?

"_There is an object 30.3 yards away from our current location with a heat signature of 94.8. Not the ideal human temperature but close enough to it that -_" Beetle's armor said to him.

"It could be her!" Beetle interrupted. He still had his comms on so when Robin and Lagoon boy heard, they were utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Robin said. He was getting jittery. La'gaan surfaced next to him.

"Neptune's beard, he's going crazy!" La'gaan said.

"Am not!" Beetle replied. "I was going to tell you I found the girl, but now I won't!" he crossed his arms. "Ohhhh!" he yelled.

"Where did you see her? Why are you here and not out getting her!" Robin asked. Blue Beetle took off into the air mumbling. Robin and Lagoon Boy swam closely behind.

...

When they finally reached the location that Beetle's armor had told him, Robin flicked on his waterproof flashlight. They found the girl, clinging to a small growler iceberg. Her eyes were clenched tight and her lips were blue. Her fingers were also turning blue as they held on for dear life to the growler. Her skin was so pale. She was also shaking uncontrollably.

_All the right signs for hypothermia_. Robin thought to himself as he swam closer. Robin was becoming more, and more grateful for his new arctic stealth diving suit. Without it, he probably would have turned into a popsicle just like the girl.

"We need to get her out of the water." Robin said. They had finally arrived at the growler. He swam up to the girl and slowly tried to pry her fingers off the iceberg while treading water. He was having a difficult time though. La'gaan came up and helped remove her frozen fingers from the growler.

"Take her. She needs to be taken to the transport as fast as possible." La'gaan said to Blue Beetle. Lagoon Boy and Robin lifted the girl up so Beetle could fly her to the warmth and safety of the transport.

"On it." Beetle said. He flew up into the air and out of sight of his other two team members.

...

Beetle was coming up on the transport when the girl awoke. She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. The girl opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her body was too cold. She tried to struggle, but again she was just too cold.

"Calm down. Calm down." he tried to sooth her, but it had no effect. "We're almost there." He came up to the transport doors and flew though them.

The transport wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was large enough to hold all the captives in one part of the transport, and still had enough room for the squad to be seated comfortably in the bridge. Beetle had flown straight though all the automatic doors to the bridge. The transport was voice activated.

"Transport, open side cot." he said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. The transport obeyed and a cot slid out from the wall. "Transport," he said again. "Fly to Robin and Lagoon Boy's coordinates." he felt the engines start to hum under his feet and knew they were on their way.

Now that the task of picking up his other team members was accomplished, Beetle turned his attention back to the girl. He started to panic. He knew nothing about how to treat hypothermia!

"_To treat mild cases of hypothermia, the person effected must be moved to a warm, dry area and they must have new, warm, dry clothes on._" the armor told Beetle.

"I can do the warm environment, but NOT the new clothes." he stated out loud to the armor.

"I know, we don't have anything on board that we could give her but some warm towels and blankets." Robin said. He and La'gaan had boarded the ship and were now in the bridge. Robin went over to transport's computer and set a course for Mount Justice. La'gaan had found some spare towels and blankets and laid them over the girl, who was still shivering.

"We must get back as soon as possible, but we also have to drop off the hostages." La'gaan said. He took a seat in one of the chairs.

"We can just send the detachment part of the transport off to a safe location where the hostages can get help and get back home." Beetle said.

"Good idea." Robin said. He took the seat nearest the shivering girl. "But you have to be the one to go tell them that." Blue Beetle sighed and trudged out the doors to go tell the now free hostages.

The bridge became quiet. La'gaan had settled in for a nap. Which left Robin looking at the girl. He tucked the blankets tighter around her. She shivered less. _We will find out what happened to you._ He promised.

* * *

_**I need suggestions on what I should do next! Arg! And also, REVIEW and TELL ME WHAT FOREIGN COUNTRY I SHOULD PUT IN THE UP COMING CHAPTERS! Thanks! ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good morning! Grrr. I have officially gotten writers block! (No worries. It's a minor case :) But still. I need suggestions! But Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Gamma squad, you have permission to land." Nightwing came in over the radio.

"Copy that. Can you please get a bed in the infirmary ready? Also can you have Megan on standby. We have a situation." Robin replied over the radio.

The squad had dropped off the other hostages in a safe location where they would be questioned and helped. Now they just had to worry about the girl. Her shivering had gone down a little, but everything else still remained the same. Her lips and fingers were blue and her skin pale. She hadn't once woken up on the flight.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nightwing asked. He pushed one of the buttons on the screen in front of him. "Megan, could you please report to the main room." Nightwing asked over the cave's intercom.

"One of the hostages, the base. It was all wrong. I can't believe this all happened-" Robin said quickly.

"Woah. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Just bring the person here and we'll talk when this is all sorted out. It's going to be alright." Nightwing said to Robin. Robin forced himself to inhale deeply. He couldn't get scared now. She needed him.

...

As soon as the transport landed Robin carried the girl, who was covered in blankets and still slightly shivering, out of the transport and into the cave. La'gaan and Beetle followed closely behind.

"That her?" Nightwing asked as the squad ran into the cave's main room. Robin nodded. "This way." Nightwing lead the way to the infirmary.

The white, sterile doors automatically opened and the four of them rushed in. There was already a bed set up. Robin laid the girl down on the bed and stepped back. Just as Nightwing had said, everything was set up. There were two doctors in the room. They immediately ushered everyone out of the room.

There was a small waiting area outside the infirmary. It was equipped with a couple chairs and a sofa.

"Sit down. All of you." Nightwing said. Robin sat in one of the chairs while La'gaan and Blue Beetle sat on the sofa. Nightwing paced between them. "Now tell me, what happened?" La'gaan and Blue Beetle looked at Robin. He was the leader for the mission. This responsibility fell to him.

"We got in as planned, but this base was different. You know how last week we were talking about how the Kroloteans were using humans as Ginny pigs, trying to find some meta-gene? I think this base was some sort of experimentation base." Robin said. He folded his hands in his lap.

"The platforms looked like they hadn't been used in months." Blue Beetle added.

"In the middle of the base was this glass room. That's where we found the girl. They were using some mind-laser it looked like. We got her out of there and brought her back here. But during the explosion, I... I lost her." Robin looked up. "When we found her, she was in a critical state of hypothermia. I brought her here because I thought we would want to find out what happened to her. And here, I took these. Maybe they can help." a small disk was transferred to Nightwing.

"You did good." Nightwing put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "All of you." he looked at the rest of the squad. "I would suggest going and warming up. She won't be up for seeing anyone for a while." and with that, the squad was dismissed and Nightwing walked back to the main room of the cave.

...

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Megan said as she entered the room. Nightwing was busy typing and dragging things on the screens in front of him.

"Oh, hey. Yeah I did." he finished doing something and then turned to face Megan. "The Gamma squad went on another base mission. They successfully neutralized the base, but found something strange." Nightwing took out the disk Robin had given him and put it into the computer. Images came up on the screens.

There were pictures of the old platforms, the outside of the base, and the strange glass room. Nightwing zoomed in more on the glass room pictures. The whites of his mask grew wide. He had just looked at the picture of the laser being used on the girl. He looked at Megan and she had the same look.

"What do you think this is? Robin told me it looked like they were experimenting to try and the meta-gene, but this doesn't look like it." Megan nodded.

"It looks like they are doing something inside her mind. I need to see her as soon as possible." Megan said.

"As soon as the doctors say she is stable enough. She caught a severe case of hypothermia. I might be a few days." Nightwing said. He took the pictures and saved them into a file for later reference.

"Okay, but be careful with her. Her mind could be highly unstable" Megan said. She turned around to leave.

"You'll be one of the first people to see her." Nightwing called after her.

...

It seemed like days had passed to Robin, but it had only been about eight hours. He had stayed at Mount Justice just in case anything were to happen. Robin had mostly stayed by the door of the infirmary. He tried it a couple of times, but it was locked. Finally one of the doctors came out of the doors. She was on her way to find Nightwing and tell him she was stable enough to see people.

"Can I go in?" Robin asked the doctor.

"I would prefer you to wait here while I go and talk to Nightwing. I want to know what he wants to do." she said hastily.

"Can you at least tell me if she's alright?" Robin asked nervously.

"She's fine. If it wasn't for your quick thinking and determination to get her back here, she would not have made it. Now, I really must go and find Nightwing." and with that, Robin let her go. He sunk down into the couch with a sense of relief.

Moments later, Nightwing appeared with Megan and the doctor not far behind.

"Wait here for a moment." Nightwing told Robin. Robin nodded and watched them go in.

Inside the infirmary, the girl was still sleeping peacefully. Nightwing walked up to her. She was tucked tightly under the white blankets. She looked so familiar. Her face. He swore he had seen that face before. Megan was thinking the same thing.

"She should be stable enough now. Her hypothermia is under control. She recovered quite quickly." one of the doctors said. Megan nodded. She sat in a chair next to the bed. Megan reached out a hand and touched the girls forehead. The girl's eyes flicked open and she screamed.

* * *

_**Hehe. I love cliff hangers! Next story should be up Monday. Please Review! (Because I love hearing from you guys!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Good morning to all my FANTASTIC readers :) Here is another short part, but it's the part everyone has been secretly waiting for! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Robin heard the scream from the outside of the infirmary. He jumped out of his chair and pushed through the doors. Inside the infirmary he saw Megan sitting in a chair next to the girl and Nightwing and the doctors off to the side. The girl was screaming and throwing a fit. Her arms were going in all different directions. Robin rushed to her side and into her line of sight. She stopped screaming and went still. She relaxed.

"What happened?" he asked Nightwing. Nightwing came cautiously up to the bed side.

"Megan came in and tried to establish mental communication. The moment she touched her she woke up and screamed. I wonder why she stopped." Nightwing said. "Robin, go back outside. Just for a moment." Robin didn't want to, but he obeyed. As soon as he left the room, the girl began to scream and squirm again. Nightwing motioned for him to come back in. Nightwing moved Robin in and out of the infirmary a couple of times before coming to his conclusion.

"I guess she's just a little Robin crazy."Nightwing laughed and nudged Robin, who just stood there silently blushing.

"Okay, then how will I be able to do this?" Megan asked.

"Just have Robin sit next to the girl. Then she won't fight back. It seems that as long as he is here, she won't scream or fight." One of the doctors said from the corner of the room. Megan nodded and motioned for Robin to sit on the other side of the bed. The girl watched him walk over to the other side of the bed with her big blue eyes. She smiled at him and Robin returned it with a nervous, watery smile. Megan cautiously put her hand to the girl's forehead. She didn't scream this time. Megan's eyes went Green and the girl closed her eyes peacefully.

Megan's mind was sucked into the girl's mind.

...

The girl's mind was strange. Usually, Megan would have seen a long, never ending hallway with tons of doors that held information and memories. But the girl's mind, was different. The floor Megan was walking on was a cracked white marble. She gasped. It looked like there had been a war inside her head. Instead of there being a long hallway with doors, there was endless rubble of what used to be walls. The walls showed random memories, but everything was destroyed.

Megan kept moving further and further toward the middle of the girl's mind. She kept passing random broken memories with every step she took. The walls further in were less destroyed. The walls here only had giant holes.

"What could have done this? I don't think I could even do this." she whispered. Megan kept walking in awe. She finally came upon the center of the girl's mind. This wall was completely intact except for a few scrapes.

"Wonder what did all this damage." Megan whispered again. She went up to the wall and placed a hand on it. Immediately memories and images of the girl flooded her. Megan sat there sifting through the few pictures. She saw an interesting picture. In the picture was Robin, without his mask! And, the other girl was... Amelia.

"How strange." Megan said. She kept moving on through the various pictures. There was also an audio recording. She mentally pressed the play button

"And the mysterious bird dressed in a red suit with a black cape flew the princess down from the evil castle on a rope. He had an R on his uniform and a he wore a dark mysterious mask. The bird took the princess away to safe place, but alas, it was not safe. The safe house was attacked! The bird and his friends had to protect the princess throughout the night till her father came the next day. The princess survived with the help of the bird and his friends. If you are ever in trouble, you can always trust that uniform Elizabeth." the voice faded. Megan withdrew from the memory.

"Her name is Elizabeth! No wonder she trusted Robin. This was her last intact memory. It was the only thing left she remembered." she said aloud. Megan couldn't stay in her mind for much longer so she went back the way she came.

...

Megan's green eyes faded and her normal shade of green came back as she came back to the normal world. Megan had been in Elizabeth's mind for almost two hours and it was now about four in the afternoon. Robin was sleeping silently in the chair on the other side of the bed. Nightwing was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

The girl, Elizabeth, had awoke and was now sitting up. Megan knew she couldn't speak or comprehend words since those memories were put in the walls that were destroyed . Megan pulled Nightwing out by his arm into the waiting room outside.

"What did you find out?" he asked whipping the sleep from his eyes. They walked to the main room of the cave. Megan's eyes glowed green as she showed Nightwing the pictures and memories mentally. Nightwing saw everything Megan had.

"She set all her memories up in walls to protect what was in the middle of her mind. Whatever it was, it was worth protecting. One of the last memories she had was a picture and an audio recording of a story. The story was about you, when the team first started." The white's of his mask grew wide. "The picture was of you, without your mask." they grew even wider. Nightwing blushed a little bit. "And Amelia was also in the picture." Megan withdrew from Nightwing's mind and her eyes went back to normal.

"So what are you saying?" Nightwing asked. He shook his head a little bit to clear the fog that was left over from Megan going into his mind.

"I think Elizabeth, that's her name, is Amelia's younger sister."

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! So will we see an old flame between Nightwing and Amelia? What about Robin and Elizabeth?! Lots of questions! See you next Friday! And don't forget to Review if you and tell me what you think is going to happen! Or, to tell me what YOU want to see in the up coming chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I bet the last chapter cleared some stuff up, but left some hanging huh? I hope this chapter makes you giggle, or laugh, or it is okay to just sit and stare. But Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Her sister is who?" Nightwing gasped.

"Amelia." Megan stated yet again. "You know, the girl we had to protect back when Kaldur," she broke off.

"Yeah, I remember." Nightwing said. "Does Amelia know that Elizabeth is here?"

"I don't think so." Megan shrugged.

"Okay, thanks. How are we going to get her memory back?" Nightwing asked. He paced around the room.

"I could try to restore her memory by rebuilding the walls. All the memories are there, it's just the process of putting the pieces together. I would also have to put them back in the right rooms. But I think I do it. It will take time and energy though." Megan stated.

"When can you start?" Nightwing asked. There was a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"I can't do anymore today. She needs to rest." Megan started to walk away down the hall. "But I can start tomorrow." She left Nightwing alone in the room.

...

Nightwing pulled up the various computer screens. He thought for a moment before typing in Amelia's name. Several articles came up. He scrolled though a couple before clicking on a news article with the day's date on it. Nightwing skimmed though most of it before stopping at an important part.

Princess Amelia, age 19, is a responsible young lady. She is the current air to the throne. This Friday night the princess will be playing hostess at her very first official masked ball. Sources say this is an invitation only party and it is very high class. All the Lords and Ladies of the court will be attending and it promises to be a very special night.

Nightwing stopped reading. There was going to be a ball, tomorrow night, that Amelia would be attending. He had to talk to her and find out what she knew. But how would he get in.

"Computer, call Wally West." Nightwing told the computer. A dial tone filled the room.

"Wally West." Wally answered.

"Hey Wally." Nightwing said.

"Dick? Is that you?" Nightwing coughed. "Oh, sorry. Hi Nightwing. What's up?"

"How would you like to go to a ball with me?" Nightwing asked.

"Uh." Wally stuttered. "Dude, I'm flattered, but wouldn't that be..." Nightwing cut him off.

"Dude! I meant on a mission. C'mon. Really? What would make you think that? Gross." Nightwing countered back. He sighed and shook his head. "Just meet me at Gotham Country Club tomorrow at four. Don't be late." Nightwing hung up and left the room.

...

It was one minute past four the next day. Nightwing was dressed in casual clothes. He was wearing Jeans and a blue T-shirt that cut right at his fore arm. He was wearing some dark shaded sunglasses and was sitting on a bench looking at his watch.

Two girl's wearing bathing suits walked past him giggling and occasionally looking at him as they walked into the Country Club. Nightwing nodded his head as they walked past. He was use to all the admirers. He was growing up to be just like his playboy guardian, Bruce Wayne.

Just then , Wally zoomed up next to him.

"You're late." Nightwing said as seriously as Batman.

"You're turning into the old bat. Always being serious and cryptic about plans." Wally countered with a straight serious face. A smile broke out on their faces.

"Nice to see you too." Nightwing said. He grasped Wally into a man hug. Wally clapped Nightwing on the back. The two separated.

"I believe I was taller last time we met." Wally compared their heights. "So what what's going on?" The two started walking to the waiting car on the side of the road.

"Remember Amelia?" Nightwing asked. Nightwing got in the driver's seat and Wally in the passenger's.

"The princess that you got dibs on and got on a first name basis with? Yeah. I remember her." They were driving down the street and turning onto the highway.

"That's her." Nightwing said through gritted teeth.

"And?"

"The Gamma squad, Robin, Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle, were sent on a base mission. They successfully destroyed the base and saved a hostage who was being used as a Ginepig." he drove a little faster. "The girl lost all memories except for one about me, when I was Robin."

"How did she-" Wally started.

"Her older sister is Amelia." Wally's mouth gapped open. "I know. I've tried to get in contact with her to tell her, but nothing works. So tonight, she is throwing a masquerade ball that we need to get into." Nightwing pulled over into an abandoned alleyway. It was completely empty except for a telephone booth at the end. He parked the car and turned off the engine.

"How exactly are we going to one, get there on time, and two, get in?" Wally asked. "And also where is this?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Being the adopted son of an infamous playboy millionaire has it's perks." A sly smile crept across Nightwing's face. "And we'll be zada-tubing to a small town in Russia, or well, close to the palace."

The two got out of the car and went one by one into the telephone booth. With a quick flash of light, they stepped out of a photo booth in the middle of a crowded street. Nightwing motioned for Wally to follow him into a suit store.

"Hello Francis." Nightwing coolly said to the shop owner. They were the only ones in the small shop.

"Richard? Is that you?" Francis asked. Nightwing nodded. Wally leaned over to Nightwing's ear.

"Let me guess, Circus friend?" he asked. Nightwing nodded.

"My my, you have gotten so tall!" Francis came around the counter to inspect Nightwing. "And who is your friend here?"

"Wally." The two shook hands.

"What can I do for the two of you?" He asked kindly.

"We got invited to the Princess Amelia's, she's in town, first Masked ball, here in Russia. We are, shall I say, old friends of hers and we sort of need costumes and masks. And could we also borrow your car for the night? You do still have that 1966 Camero?" Nightwing asked.

"Let's get you boys some suits and masks then!" the old man said as he motioned for the boys to follow him deeper into the shop.

* * *

_**Alright! I have a new story out for all the GALLAGHER GIRL fans. You should read it! Let's try and get the 30 reviews. Please? **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Good Morning world! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's kind of cool (I think.) And Raven, this one is for you:)**_

* * *

A polished 1966 Camero pulled up the drive of the majestic palace. Two young men stepped out. One was dressed in a black suit with a small black bow tie. He also had a black and white mask that covered the skin around his eyes. His taller companion wore a dark, mid-night blue suit with a white tie. He wore a small sparkly mask. It was also dark mid-night blue and it made his light blue eyes pop.

The two confidently walked up to the giant doors of the palace.

"Invitations." Said a stiffly man. The young man in the blue handed over two authentic invitations. "Have a nice night Mr. Grayson and Mr. Wayne." the man said. He stepped aside and let them pass.

"I guess it does have its perks." the man in the black said. The other just laughed.

...

They entered the magnificently decorated hallway that lead to an even more spectacular ballroom. The ballroom was fairly large and had a high arched ceiling dotted with several chandeliers. The room was nicely lit. The light bounced off all the fine crystal in the room. Large windows made up most of the right wall. They looked out onto the gardens that were also beautifully lit.

"What do we do now?" the man in the black asked.

"Mingle. Dance. Come on Wally, what happened to being the 'Wall man'?" the man in blue asked.

"Oh shut it Dick." Wally said, giving Dick a little shove.

"Seriously. You should go enjoy yourself. I'll be busy trying to find Amelia. And then I have to get her alone," Wally gave Dick a look. "To talk to her! Jeez!" Wally shrugged before walking off.

...

Dick searched the dance floor but couldn't see Amelia. She could have been there, and he could have missed her. It had been about six years since they last saw each other. He scanned everywhere. A girl with black hair pinned up into a bun, walked up to him.

"Hi. I saw you over here and, um." she stuttered. "Would you like to dance?" she asked shyly.

"Um." Dick scratched the back of his head. He needed to keep looking, but this could be good cover. "Sure." he said leading the girl onto the dance floor. They danced about two dances before the musicians stopped and someone started to talk.

"May I present, Princess Amelia." the herald announced. Two double doors at the top of a stair case opened and Amelia came out.

She was wearing a floor length crème white dress. It sparkled under the lights. The dress had elbow length sleeves that lead up to a slight V neck. The back of the dress opened up to show her bare back from her shoulder blades to an inch above her hips. Her mask was elegant. It was the same sparkly material as her dress, but it was rimmed with Mid-night blue material that sparkled and showed of her eyes.

Amelia walked down the main stair case with a polite smile as everyone clapped for her. Dick stood there with his mouth hanging out a little. Wally had joined him in the mouth hanging action. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the musicians began to play again and everyone went back to dancing.

"Dude. Now's your chance." Wally whispered. He gave Dick a little shove. He got the message and began to press his way through all the other young men who wanted to dance with Amelia. Once he got to the front of the pack, he saw she was already dancing with a short, portly man who looked like he was in his sixties. He looked at Amelia's face and saw a forced smile.

So he sat out the first dance. But as soon as it started to end, he confidently walked over to Amelia and the old man. His hopes were dashed when he saw the old man wanting to dance another dance. Dick plucked up the courage and wet up to the couple.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I step in?" Dick asked.

"Of course." the older man said with a grunt. The two bowed then the man kissed Amelia's hand and walked away. The next song came on. Dick placed a hand firmly on Amelia's back. Her warm back touched his cold hand. He took her hand and she placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled.

"Thank you, kind sir. Even though Mr. Sheew is wonderful dance partner, he's not exactly light on his feet." she whispered. They began to dance. The lyrics were soft and sweet. Dick couldn't stop looking at Amelia ad how happy she was.

The singer sang the refrain.

*"I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you. My heart's torn in two. I'm falling for you."*

And that's exactly how Dick felt.

Dick twirled Amelia and her hair went flying around her. He dipped her and she giggled. He slowly steered her toward the garden. During the last refrain in the song he took her hand and lead her to the quiet garden.

Dick held her hand and hugged her. The hug caught Amelia by surprise, but it felt so familiar. After a couple of second she broke away and slapped him in the mouth.

"Oww." Dick said rubbing his cheek. He stepped back.

"Stay away you, you." Amelia stuttered. She slowly backed up. In the garden there was a lake. It was very deep and not indented for someone to swim in it. Amelia was backing up to the lake. Dick reached out and took a step toward her, trying to pull her away from the lake. "I said stop!" her voice shook, but Dick didn't stop.

It happened in a flash of a second. Dick stepped toward Amelia and Amelia went into defense mode. She got in a fighting position and hit Dick in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Since he was taken by surprise, Dick didn't have much time to react. He ended up on the floor.

He quickly got up. Amelia attacked again. Dick didn't want to hurt her, so he just blocked all her blows. They tussled for a few moments, Amelia throwing out attacks and Dick attempting to block them.

" I'm going to call the guards." Amelia said as she started to run back to the palace.

"Amelia wait!" Dick said. She froze and turned around slowly. "Those were some pretty sweet moves. I see you've improved, a lot." he said, slowly getting to his feet.

"Robin?" she whispered with her hands to her mouth.

* * *

**_I AM NOW A BETA READER! Yay! And please lets try for 30 reviews. If we get it I'll upload two chapters next time! Have an awesome week!_**

*****_**That is a song by Hayley Westernra. It's called What you never know. Check it out!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for not uploading sooner. I had my first day of school yesterday. But here it is!_**

* * *

"Is that really you? Robin?" Amelia asked. She kept her distance from him as he slowly got to his feet.

"Kind of." Dick said with a laugh.

"Prove it." She said with her arms crossed.

"Well," Dick started. He tried to remember something that could prove. Amelia shifted her weight.

"That's it." she said after about a minute.

"No! Wait!" he called after her. Dick ran up to Amelia and dared to do what he hadn't done in six years. He pulled Amelia in, and pressed his lips against hers. Recognition donned in Amelia's eyes. She broke the kiss.

"Well, it's about time, Dick. Didn't think I'd see you again."

A huge smile spread across her face. She jumped into his arms. She hugged him. All Dick could do was smiled. He swung her around and Amelia laughed. They broke the embrace and stood looking at each other. A scowl crossed Amelia's face.

"Why didn't you call?" she punched him in the shoulder. It wasn't as hard this time, but it was hard enough to get the point across that she was angry with him.

"I..." Dick started.

"You didn't write! You cut all contact from me a year after we met!" She threw her arms in the air. Dick really didn't want to get in the way of a mad queen to be, much less a young women. She paced for a little while.

Mean while Wally had gotten extremely bored. Of course all the girls were all over him (or so he thought). But he was getting bored. Wally had seen Dick and Amelia dance out into the garden and decided that they had had enough time to themselves. He strode outside.

He had just witnessed Amelia beating up Dick.

"Well now!" He shouted to Amelia and Dick. *"Who's fast with his feet and not so much with his mouth now!"* The two looked at him.

"Who's that?" Amelia asked Dick.

"What do you mean, who's that. It's me." Wally zoomed up to Amelia.

"Wow," Amelia mocked. She had, for now, forgot about her anger toward Dick. "No flirty comment. I'm amazed." She looked at Dick. "What happened?"

"He found his 'spitfire', as he calls Artemis." Dick slyly smiled.

"Artemis?" Amelia asked surprised. Wally nodded.

"Amelia? Where are you darling?" some called.

"Coming father!" she replied. "You two can accompany me if you wish, but I must return to the party." She started walking back to the party. Dick and Wally followed her. Amelia looped her arm through Dick's. She smiled up at him.

They walked back to the party.

"Who are these gentlemen?" Amelia's father, the king questioned.

"Friends." Amelia simply replied. She walked away from her father and onto the dance floor with Dick. They began to dance again, this time to a slow song. Amelia placed her head on Dick's shoulder. What he had to say to her was nagging him.

"Amelia?" he whispered.

"Ah huh." she replied. They swayed to the music.

"There's something I need to tell you." He slowly said. She didn't reply so he took that as a sign to continue. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I still work with the team. But now I'm called Nightwing. I am in charge of the team. I sent a squad out the other day and they recovered a young girl who had her memory destroyed except for a couple memories. Megan looked though those last memories. One of them was a picture of you and me." Amelia stopped dancing. "There was also an audio memory, it had your voice." Dick looked into her eyes. They were wide. "The girl's name is Elizabeth."

Amelia stopped breathing. Dick saw her about to fall and caught her and lowered her to her knees. People started to stare. Wally rushed over to help Dick carry Amelia to a couch in one of the halls outside the Ballroom.

"Nothing to see here people. Just a little too much dancing." Wally lied.

They quickly got Amelia out of the room and onto a couch in the hall.

"So what are you saying?" Amelia asked. She really didn't want to Dick to say what she was thinking.

"The girl we found is your sister. I don't know how the Kroloteans, those are the bad guys, found her." Dick said. Tears welled up in Amelia's eyes. "She's okay. We have her at the cave. Megan is going to do everything in her power to restore Elizabeth's memories." Dick whispered. Wally stood back and just watched.

Amelia sat up straight. She whipped the tears from her eyes, and look straight in Dick's eyes.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see my sister." she said. Her voice didn't crack. She didn't shake. Dick nodded. "But we can't tell my father." she said. With that, Amelia stood up, straight and tall and walked back into the ballroom. Dick and Wally stayed in the hallway. Amelia went up to her father and told him something before walking back out into the hallway.

"I just have to grab some things from upstairs. Stay here." she told them and they obeyed.

Five minutes later Amelia came back, carrying a duffle bag. The three of them walked out the door and into the waiting car. Dick drove, Amelia sat next to him, and Wally was forced to sit behind them in the back seat.

"We're here." Dick said after about an hour. They pulled up in front of the suit store. Dick got out of the car and went over to Amelia's door to open it, but she had already gotten out and was standing on the pavement.

"Okay." Dick muttered to himself.

"Richard! You are back early. And who is this lovely," Francis started. He fell to his knees. "Your majesty." he gasped.

"Hello." Amelia answered back. It seemed like a switch was flicked on. Amelia graciously took the old man's hand and lifted him to his feet. "What is your name, sir?" she asked.

"Francis Bert, your majesty. May I ask, why you have come to my humble shop?" Francis bowed his head.

"Well, Francis, I have come with Richard and his friend." she replied.

"We are here to return the suits and the car." Dick said. He handed Francis the keys back.

"Thank you Richard. But you may keep the suits. They fit you and your friend well." Francis replied.

"We should be going." Dick whispered to Amelia. She nodded. "Thank you Francis. Good bye my dear friend." They said their goodbyes and head down the street for the ally way where the zeta-tube was.

"See you guys later. Wally said." he went into the photo booth and with a flash he was gone. Dick lead Amelia into the photo booth.

"Computer, over-ride 426. Nightwing B01 and guest." Dick stated.

"Nightwing B01, Amelia- temporary guest." the computer said. Dick grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her through the flash of light.

* * *

_**PLEASE PLEASE! Review! * was from an early episode in season 1 but Robin says it about KF. Thought it would be funny ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Good Morning everyone! I'm off the school, but enjoy this! PLEASE Review :D**_**_CHECK OUT MY POLL FOR PEN NAME! PLEASE!_**

* * *

"Wow." was all Amelia could say as Dick, now Nightwing, brought her through the tube. The cave entrance was empty.

"When can I see my sister?" Amelia asked. Nightwing shushed her. Then he quickly lead her out of the main room and into the waiting room outside the infirmary.

"She's in there. But," Nightwing sighed. He looked into Amelia's blue eyes. He couldn't bear to see her hurt. " She isn't quite herself. Just remember, Megan should be able to fix it." he finished with a sigh. Amelia nodded and walked through the white doors.

...

Robin had stayed next to the girl's side for every single moment. The only time he had been able to slip away to get something to eat or use the bathroom was when she was deeply asleep. He really wanted to leave and go do something, but he had a mission to stay there. He just had to wait till she got better.

The doors slide open and a young girl, older than him, walked in. She rushed over to the other side of the bed.

"Um, I'm sorry but you can't," Robin started. Nightwing walked in and motioned for Robin to come over to him. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Amelia. She's Elizabeth's older sister." Nightwing said.

"Is she THE Amelia?" Robin questioned. They both looked at the two sisters.

"What do you mean, THE Amelia." Nightwing asked.

"You know, the one everyone talks about. One night on a mission you saved her, gave her your secret ID and kissed her all in one night." Robin recited the facts. Nightwing started to blush.

"Oh, shut up." he told Robin with a playful nudge. Then Nightwing stood up straighter and whipped all emotion from his face. The cleared his throat. "Has Megan started yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did one session and restored her ability to comprehend what we say. She said tomorrow she would work on her speech." he stated.

"Good. You can go now. I think we have everything under control here." Nightwing patted Robin on the back. Robin gratefully smiled, and with one last look at Elizabeth, left the room.

Nightwing stayed in the corner as Amelia reunited with Elizabeth. Amelia looked back Nightwing.

"What was that all about?" she said, rising from her knees, her dress wrinkled.

"Megan restored her memory about comprehension. She can now understand what we say and do." Nightwing said. His voice was stiff.

"So who was that? And why was he the only one in here with Elizabeth?" Amelia asked.

"That was Robin. After I became Nightwing, he became Robin. He was the only person who could calm Elizabeth down. It was because of the last memory." He said.

"Quick question, are we going to tell everyone else?" she asked. Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "About," she paused. "Us." the last word was a mere whisper. Nightwing coughed and straightened up.

"I don't know." he said. Amelia looked to her folded hands. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before leaving the room. Amelia watched him leave. There was something wrong here. Just an hour ago he was truly in love with her. Now, it seems like he hadn't even saved her that one dark day. She vowed to make him show how he really felt.

...

The next two days, Nightwing pretty much kept to himself and clear of anyone, and everyone he could. Amelia was with Elizabeth every second of the day. Megan had begun to restore her memory. So far she had repaired the comprehension, muscle function, and senses. Today she was working on speech.

"Here goes." Megan said to Amelia and Elizabeth before entering Elizabeth's mind.

It looked different from when she first saw it. Her mind was cleaner. All the rubble had been put into piles and some of the memories were now whole again. Megan walked to where the speech memory was. She began 'gluing' the pieces back together, but something didn't feel right.

Something lurked in the shadows of Amelia's mind. Megan stood up and looked around. She saw nothing and went back to her work. A sudden crash stopped Megan from working. She looked behind her and saw nothing. When she turned back to her work and saw sitting in front of her, a large, scary, green and brown, blob. It looked like a pile of rotten jelly. The smell coming off of it was horrifying. It smelled like Sulfur mixed with rotting trash. Megan stood her ground. The blob lunged at her and Megan blasted it, send it all over not only herself, but Elizabeth's mind.

"Not so tough, are you?" she said with a laugh. But the blob was a lot tougher than she thought. At that moment, it wasn't a threat. But it was slowly was regenerating. Megan saw this and quickly exited Elizabeth's mind.

...

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked when Megan's eyes turned back to normal.

"Nothing, nothing." Megan lied. "I just, forgot. I have to talk to Nightwing real quick." she said.

"_Nightwing!_" Megan said in the psychic link.

"_What is it?_" He replied.

"_Where are you? I need to speak with you._" She said. Nightwing told her he was in the gym. She flew there as fast as she could.

"Nightwing!" she yelled as she entered the gym.

"Over," he said. "Here!" he finished. He was sparing against Robin. "What's up?" he said between kicks. Robin brought his foot up to Nightwing's face during a flying leap and Nightwing dodged it easily.

"I need to speak with you. It's about Elizabeth's mind." Nightwing stopped and so did Robin. He made a gesture for her to continue. "I was in there today and found sometime interesting. It was like a giant blob. I think the laser implanted this monster into her mind."

"Is there any way we can stop it?" Robin quickly asked. Megan nodded.

"There is. But I need an antidote. Without it the creature will just come back." She said. Nightwing nodded. He mentally went through the situation.

"What and where is the antidote?" He asked.

"There is a rare Middlemist Red that has just been transported from Britain to Paris. There are only two know plants left in the world. The Middlemist Red is a pink, soft pedaled Camellia. I need the petals to destroy the creature." Megan said. She left Nightwing and Robin to walk back to the infirmary. When they got to the room, Amelia was sleeping quietly in a chair.

"So what's up with you an her?" Robin asked Nightwing.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked a little too quickly. His eyes had come to rest on Amelia's sleeping figure.

"Are you two, like, together?" Robin whispered the last word.

"I," Nightwing thought for a moment. "I don't know." He finished. "But this really isn't the time to be asking such questions." He snapped. Nightwing woke Amelia up.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We are leaving to go find an antidote for Elizabeth." Robin stated.

"Oh," Amelia stretched.. "Why?"

"Megan said that the laser left something behind in her mind that we need to get rid of. You're going to stay here and,"

"I most certainly will not!" Amelia protested. She stood up with hands on her hips in front of Nightwing and Robin.

"But," Robin started.

"No buts! I'm coming with you and that's that. She's my sister after all." Amelia folded her arms. Both Robin and Nightwing stood in shock. They were leaning back a little to stay away from Amelia.

"Okay then." Nightwing said very slowly. "Robin, you're going to have to stay here." He nodded solemnly. "Amelia, looks like you and I are going to Paris." He said. _The city of love_. He thought.

* * *

_**Tah Dah! Hope you liked! How many of you facepalmed? Have a great week! GO TO THE POLL! I DARE YOU :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Good Morning! Guess what? My throat hurts! Hurray! -_- Anyways, Enjoy this and check out my poll for a Pen name on my page. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Nightwing and Amelia were the two perfect people to go undercover in Paris. It was a sunny day as the two walked hand in hand past the Place de la Concorde. It was a beautifully constructed fountain right in front of Cleopatra's Needle. The fountain itself was a majestic Emerald green and gold. The surrounding basin was what looked like white stone. The base of the fountain was made of up statues and there were also statues on the basin. Amelia smiled and squealed. She dropped Nightwing's hand and ran over to the fountain.

She started rummaging through her small golden pocket book which matched her cute little ivory dress trimmed and laced with gold. Nightwing walked up to her.

"Looking for this?" he asked Amelia. Nightwing held up a shinny Penny.

"I was actually looking for money in my own currency, but that will have to do!" she sighed and took the Penny from it. She kissed it, spun around an threw the Penny in over her head. She heard a faint plop and smiled. Nightwing smirked at her playfulness.

"Did your wish come true?" Nightwing questioned.

"Oh, I sure hope it does." The two laughed. He took her arm and they moved on, though the busy afternoon streets.

...

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Amelia asked. Nightwing had just brought back two ice cream cones. One was chocolate, and the other was mint. Nightwing handed the mint one over to Amelia and she took it gratefully.

"Well, we have to get the petals tonight in order to save Elizabeth." He licked his cone. Amelia's eyes looked to her lap. Nightwing saw this and put his hand on hers. "We will save her." She looked up at him, with his dark shaded glasses. He gave her a hopeful smile, and she returned it.

"When will this, as you American's say it, 'All go down'." Amelia giggled. She licked her ice cream.

"I was thinking about eleven. Maybe. It all depends. But you have to let me do it." Amelia opened her mouth to protest, but Nightwing wasn't finished. "I know you want to help. I know she is your sister. And I know you've trained quite a lot since we last saw each other. But I can get in and out without anything going wrong. You have to trust me." he finished. "You do trust me, don't you?" he asked.

"Well," Amelia started. She quickly grabbed his cone and licked the top of it. Nightwing gave a playful scowl. He tried to reach for his cone back, but Amelia kept it out of his reach. She got up and ran away playfully from the little cafe with Nightwing on her heals.

...

Later that night, before the mission, Nightwing had a surprise for Amelia.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked. Nightwing gave her a smirk.

"Oh, somewhere." he had blind folded Amelia and was now walking her to a metal elevator.

"Please won't you tell me?" she begged him.

"Nope." he replied. When they reached the top, Nightwing carefully guided her between the many tourists.

"Can I look now?" she asked.

"Just one more second." he steered her to the spot with the least amount of tourists. He turned her toward the right direction.

"How about now?" she asked again.

"Yes. Now you can look." He slipped the blind fold off and Amelia opened her eyes.

The lights of Paris filled her eyes. She could see everything. The whole city was lit up!

"The Eiffel Tower." she breathed. A smile as bright as the city below spread across her face. Nightwing knew he had done a good job. He looked at her eyes and saw a reflection of the sparkling lights of the city of love below. Amelia stared in amazement for a few more seconds before coming back to the real world.

"Thank you." She hugged Nightwing.

"You're welcome. I heard you wanted to see this, so, here we are!" he spread his arms wide.

"The view is absolutely magnificent!" she squealed. Amelia spun around in a circle and Nightwing would swear that every tourist looked at her. Especially the man in the green suit.

...

The man in the green suit hand looked over when he heard Amelia squeal. He stood there for a moment, as to remember if he had ever seen her before. Then he walked over to Nightwing and Amelia.

"Young lady!" he exclaimed. The man was taller than Nightwing, but not by much. A scowl crossed his face. His nose was small and he had blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. He was quite the attractive man. He grabbed Amelia by the forearm. Nightwing moved towards him.

"Valentin!" Amelia gasped. She tried to pull she arm out of his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" he spat with a heavy Russian accent.

"I, I." Amelia whimpered under the pressure he was placing on her arm. Most of the tourists had evacuated the part where Amelia, Valentin, and Nightwing were.

"Let her go." Nightwing growled.

"Why should I?" he said. "I am Valentin. I am high up in the Russian military." every syllable was loaded with poison.

Nightwing snickered.

"What is so funny?" Valentin asked.

"Your name. What kind of man's name in Valentine?" he asked.

"My name is not 'Valentine'!" he said. "It is Valentin. You see, you American's think it is Valentine because of your holiday. But Valentin is a noble name with which I was blessed with. It had no E and the end. It is just V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N. No E. Do you see now?" Valentin went on with his random topic of names.

"Oh, yes. I see now. It is not a girly name." Nightwing replied. "It is a manly name." he said with the deepest voice he could muster.

"Nightwing?!" Amelia yelled. "Would you two PLEASE stop talking about nonsense and you," she pointed to Valentin. "let me go. And you," she pointed at Nightwing. "just punch him already?!" she said.

"No." Valentin said in thick Russian. "We are going home. You must be obedient to your future husband, should you not?" he said.

"Wait," Nightwing said. "You're getting married?!"

* * *

_**Nobody hate me yet. Just wait till the next chapter. It gets so much better! Please make sure to take the poll and review! Have a wonderful Friday!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Good morning! So far only 3 people have voted and if you want your say, go vote! Also, all my readers about to be hit by some tropical storm or hurrican, stay safe, okay? Enjoy!**_

* * *

Questions encircled Nightwing's mind. But rage and anger were also there in the mix.

"When were you going to tell me?" He said. His heart was breaking with every second. Amelia began to speak when he cut her off. "I thought you loved me!" normally he would have felt foolish for saying such a thing. But right now he didn't care. "I loved you." he said in a softer voice. The rage and anger melted away. It was replaced by sadness and grief.

Tear began to leak from Amelia's eyes. She didn't love Valentin. She loved Nightwing. Her father had arranged this marriage against her will. She had no say in the matter. She had to make Nightwing understand. In a quick movement she grabbed Valentin's hand, twisted it, and broke free of his bond. She ran over to Nightwing who had his eyes looking down.

"Nightwing." She said. "Dick." she tried again. Amelia brought her hand up to his face and gently lifted it up so she could look into his dark glasses. "Look into my eyes. I'm not lying. My father set up the marriage. I had no say in this. I don't even love him." She finished.

Valentin was doubled over, clutching his wrist. He started cursing in Russian.

Nightwing's sorrow suddenly turned to joy. Amelia truly loved him and didn't care for anyone else but him! He smiled at Amelia and she looked relived.

"Come on." He took her hand. "Let's get out of here." Together they left the scowling Valentin. Valentin was furious. He would not lose his bride to be. In fact, he never would. When he had grabbed Amelia, he planted a tracker on her, but Nightwing and Amelia didn't know.

...

It was finally time. They walked casually toward to the building in which the Middlemist Red was securely located. They had worked out a plan to get inside, and out. Nightwing would patch the security systems. Amelia would distract the guards, she was nervous about this, while Nightwing grabbed the one blossom they needed.

It began. Amelia ran into the front entrance.

"Hey! You can't come in here!" one of the guards said. There were three guards: two young ones, and one older man.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for someone." Amelia gushed. She knew she had to keep the guards talking while Nightwing slipped in and got the flower blossom.

"Can we help you in any way?" one of the younger guards asked. The younger guards were totally entranced in Amelia's beauty.

"Yes. You, uh, could..." Amelia looked around. At this time Nightwing was slowly creeping past the guards. But the older man wasn't as transfixed on Amelia as the younger ones.

"Hey! Who goes there?" He shouted. Amelia knew their cover had been blown.

"Sorry boys." She smiled. Amelia quickly swept her leg, knocking the guards down. They hit their heads and blacked out. Nightwing somersaulted out of his hiding place and threw a smoke bomb at the guard. He and Amelia held their breath and ran into the stair case.

"Well, that went well." Amelia joked. Nightwing nodded but didn't laugh. He was in mission mode.

"The flower is on the third floor. Let's get moving." He said.

They quickly ran up the stairs and knocked out any of the guards that came along.

"This is it." Amelia breathed as they came up to a huge wood door. Nightwing pushed the heavy door open.

Inside was a large marble room. There were large windows that let in the moon light. Rays of moon light lit up a small plant in the middle of the room. It was the only thing in the room. Amelia started walking toward it.

"Wait." Nightwing said, stopping Amelia in her tracks. He took out a canister of powder from his belt. He poured some into his hand and blew it into the room. Small red beams began to shimmer into view.

"Beams." Amelia whispered.

"Break one, and we get stormed." Nightwing replied. "Move carefully." he said. They started to slowly make their way through the maze of red beams shinning in the moon light. They finally got to the small block where there were no beams; where the plant sat.

"It's beautiful." Amelia gasped.

"It sure is." Nightwing said. He carefully removed one of the delicate blossoms. He handed it to Amelia as he grabbed a mini portal out of his belt.

"For you, Elizabeth." Amelia said. She kissed the petals and placed it on the portal.

"This will make sure Elizabeth gets the antidote as quickly as possible." Nightwing said. He pressed a button on the pad and with a quick burst of light, the blossom disappeared.

"Well, well." Valentin said. He was standing in the open door. Amelia and Nightwing looked at him. But he wasn't alone. Behind him was a massive Krolotean army. "You aren't the only person with connections, Amelia."

"Valentin!" Amelia yelled. "What do you think you're doing? I never remembered you being the one to side with evil doers."

"Well." Valentin spat. "Once you've had your heart broken you will go to extreme lengths to get the one you love back." everyone word he said was saturated with poison. Amelia gasped.

"So you were the one who handed Elizabeth over to those creatures!" Amelia screamed. Tears dripped down her face. "How could you!" Nightwing put his hands one Amelia trembling shoulders.

"Kill the boy." Valentin said with a smirk. "He is not a man. He is not fit for a princess of such beauty. Bring me the girl. Make sure she is," he paused to think for a moment. "Relatively," another smirk. "unscathed." The Kroloteans charged, not caring about the beams.

"And I beat him up now?" Nightwing was seething with anger. Who was that little prissy to say he wasn't a real man.

"Only if I get in on the fun." Amelia smiled.

* * *

_**There you go! Cya next Friday!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Goodmorning! I am currently eating oatmeal and chocolate milk! Anyways, this one is short, but then next will be better ;) Make sure to vote in my poll. So far only 5 people have :( The choices are Amelia, Graciela, Isabel, or Elizabeth (I think) So go and vote for your favorite!**_

* * *

Robin was sitting next to Elizabeth's bed that night. She had gotten progressively worse. Elizabeth had now slept for almost eight hours without even moving. Robin was getting worried.

All of a sudden, a flash of light occurred. Over on one of the small tables appeared a small blossom of a flower. He walked over to the table. The flower was medium size. It was soft pink with numerous petals that went around in a spiral circle. He touched the soft petals.

"Megan!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Megan said flying into the infirmary. Robin turned around with the flower in his hands.

"Oh my gosh." Megan said. She quickly took the delicate flower from his hands.

"Will it save her?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I hope." she whispered. Megan placed the flower gently on Elizabeth's forehead. They waited for what seemed like forever. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. She touched her head and removed the now dyeing blossom. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she breathed. Megan smiled. Tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"You're safe. That's where you are." she said, embracing the girl.

"Um," Elizabeth said. "Who are you?"

"Oh," Megan stepped back. "I'm Megan. I helped heal you from that horrible thing the Kroloteans did. Do you remember anything?"

"It's slowly coming back." she said with a smiled. Robin stepped forward.

"Her hair." he stuttered.

"A minor side effect." Megan said. Elizabeth fingered her now pink highlighted hair. It wasn't a bright pink. It was a soft pink, like the flower.

"I like it." she laughed. "Oh my!" her eyes went to Robin. "You're! You're HIM!" she squealed. Elizabeth jumped out of the bed and towards Robin's arms. His face was the picture of confusion and blushing. Elizabeth's legs failed and she went to the floor. Robin caught her just in time. He held her, supporting her in his arms.

"I'll leave you to explain everything." Megan winked. Robin started to object, but she had already left.

Robin helped Elizabeth to a chair.

"You're the boy wonder from my sister, Amelia's stories!" Elizabeth's face was lit up. It suddenly darkened. "Where is my sister?" she asked.

"Well, you have to understand what happened to you, first of all. You also need to know I'm not the Robin from the stories. That's my, I guess you would call him mentor, Nightwing. He was the previous Robin." Robin exhaled.

"Oh." Elizabeth replied. "What happened to me? How did I meet you? What am I doing here?" she asked.

"That's a lot of questions. Let's see if I can answer them." Robin started retelling everything that had happened in the last week. He told her about the base mission where she was found. He told her how she only trusted him in the infirmary. Also, he said how Amelia and Nightwing went to get the antidote that would restore her health. Robin ended with her waking up.

"So let me get this straight." Elizabeth said. "I was captured and experimented on." she counted a "one" on her hand. "Then got rescued by you and you're squad." number two. "Next Amelia and your 'mentor' Nightwing risked their lives to get a flower." three. "You revived me." four. "And now I'm here?"

"Pretty much." Robin said.

"Well when are Amelia and Nightwing coming back?" she asked.

"I actually don't know that." he said.

"Well let's go find out!" Elizabeth stood up and started hobbling toward the door.

"Woah!" Robin ran to stop her. "We don't even know if you have the strength or the muscle memory to start walking."

"Oh move over!" she pushed Robin out of the way.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Robin called from behind Elizabeth.

"Nope!" she yelled back.

"Wow. She learns fast for someone who had been completely brain dead." he muttered to himself.

At this time Jamie and La'gaan we chilling in the team's living room. Elizabeth just happened to stumble into that room.

"Mira. La Niña esta despierta." (Look. The girl is awake.) Jamie said. He wasn't wearing his armor at the moment.

"Si. La Niña esta despierta." Elizabeth replied in perfect Spanish.

"Buena. Buena." Jamie clapped. "So you're fluent in Spanish. Any other languages?" he asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth eyeing Jamie. "French, Italian, German, and Korean." she ticked them off on her fingers. "Not to mention English and Spanish."

"That's four more then I can speak." he replied with a laugh.

"And who may I ask are you two?" Elizabeth inquired. Robin entered the room, slightly out of breath.

"Finally! I found you." he puffed.

"Well, that is Robin. I am La'gaan, and this is Blue Beetle." La'gaan said. He got up and bowed and kissed Elizabeth's hand.

"Well, it is very nice to meet both of you." Elizabeth smiled. "But, Blue Beetle, you are not blue. Nor Beetly." she pointed out.

"That's because I don't have the armor on." suddenly the blue and black armor encased Jamie. Elizabeth shrieked and hid behind Robin. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked before it disappeared.

"If you say so." Elizabeth said.

"Robin?" Megan called from in the hallway. "Where are you?" she called.

"In here!" he replied. "I'm with Elizabeth so don't worry."

"It's not her I'm worried about." Megan said. She rushed into the room. He face was strangely calm.

"What is wrong Angle Fish." La'gaan said. He went over to Megan.

"Nightwing's emergency beacon went off about five minutes ago. Nightwing and Amelia have been taken. By the Kroloteans no doubt." she whispered.

"Amelia!" Elizabeth gasped. "Is she going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked frantically.

"Amelia's tough. She'll be okay. I need you three to go and help them out." Megan said.

"No." Elizabeth stood up. He knees buckled a little and Robin stretched out his arms as a security net. "I'm going. She's my sister. I'm going with you." Elizabeth lifted he head high.

"That's exactly what Amelia said." Robin whispered.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Now review please!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So here is the next part! I really need help deciding my penname. I need YOUR (yeah I'm talking to you!) help! Also, how long should I make this story? This is the 13th chap, how many more should I do?**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Amelia and Nightwing were still in intense battle. It seemed like the Kroloteans never stopped coming! Nightwing and Amelia crushed one after another.

"How many," Amelia landed a blow, causing the Krolotean she was fighting to crumple before her. "more!"

"Just keep fighting!" Nightwing replied back. Amelia fought bravely for ten more minutes before falling to her knees in exhaustion. Amelia wasn't weak. Around her lay around fifty Kroloteans. They had been fighting for over thirty minutes, even Nightwing was becoming tired. He quickly made his way over to Amelia.

Suddenly, the flow of Kroloteans stopped. Nightwing and Amelia welcomed the relief.

"What," puffed Amelia. "Do you think," another puff. "Is going on?" Nightwing shook his head.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it isn't good." Amelia sat against Nightwing.

A high pitched wizz went through the air.

"Ouch!" Amelia squeaked.

"Amelia?" Another wizz. Nightwing winced. Amelia now lay limp at his side. Nightwing felt his neck. Protruding from the side of his neck as a sharp feathered object. He pulled it out with a wince. He was staring at a tranquilizer dart. The room began to sway. Nightwing felt the cool floor, and then the welcoming arms of darkness.

...

"Right block. Left block." Robin told Elizabeth. "Right kick. Left block. Duck!" Elizabeth obeyed his every order. She hit her targets with amazing perfection. Sweat beaded down her face.

"When will we be able to go?" she said in between heavy punches to a bag.

"You're not ready yet." Robin said for what seemed like the hundredth time to Elizabeth.

"Am I ready now?" Another punch. "How about now?"

"Would you stop asking." Robin sighed.

"No." Elizabeth stopped punching the bag. "My sister and YOUR mentor are out who-knows-where being held by who-knows-who! I am NOT going to sit here and wait for your approval to go and rescue her, even if I have only been able to comprehend things for about five hours. I'm going. You can come, or you can stay." Elizabeth put up a tough argument. Secretly she was hopping Robin would come with her. She didn't want what happened last time to happen again.

"Okay. But I'm driving." Robin smiled. Elizabeth was really growing on him. But then again, he couldn't have a relationship with anyone at the moment.

...

A horrible head ache. That was the first thing Nightwing felt. He groggily opened one eye. Everything was slightly blurry. He couldn't make out where he was. The drug must not have worn off enough for him to see properly. So he used his other sense.

He struggled with his hands. They were tied extremely tightly behind his back. He listened. The room he was in was completely silent. Wait, no. There was a person in here. He could hear them breathing. There was another, raspier breath. Two people. He smelled the air. It smelled clean, like a freshly cleaned room. But then a pungent odor flooded his nostrils. It smelled like sewer and rotten eggs. The Kroloteans had that smell. But it was faint, so there wasn't one in the room at the moment.

Slowly the drug wore off .

He opened his eyes slowly. His senses had not failed him. He was sitting in a small, white room. There was nothing in it. He was sitting on a chair on one side of the room. On the other was Amelia, sitting in another chair, with her mouth gagged. Her breaths came out raspy. Where and whom was the other person.

"Well, well, well." Valentin said. "Looks like I'm getting the last laugh, aren't I." he laughed a girlish laugh. Perfect laugh for his name, Nightwing thought.

"Let Amelia go." Nightwing said. His own voice cracked. After he had spoken, Amelia lifted her face. Her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying. Around one of her eyes was a ring of black. Either Valentin had done it, or she got it during the fight.

"Oh, Amelia isn't the one you should be worried about. We have a little deal, you see." He walked over to Amelia, his shoes clicking and the sound vibrating off the walls. A tear slid down her cheek.

"You see, she has to marry me. Or, she can see you suffer. Which one do you think she chose?" he giggled.

"Amelia, no. You can't." Nightwing said. He would rather die than see Amelia unhappy and with that creep. But either way, he would get what he wanted. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

"Well then." he clapped his hands together. "Shall I leave you two some private time to say good bye? You have twenty minutes." He walked to the open door. "Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape. This could hold Superman!" And with a laugh, he left.

As soon as the doors clicked closed, the bonds suddenly loosened on Nightwing's hands. He quickly undid them and ran to Amelia. He gentle untied her hands, then took the gag out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, her voice cracking. She leaned into his shoulder.

"No, no." he said. "We will find a way out of this. I promise." Nightwing lifted Amelia's chin up. "Royalty always keep their heads up." Amelia smiled. "I learned that from you." Then Nightwing kissed the black part of Amelia's eye so lightly, it didn't hurt her.

"You do understand, I'm only doing this to protect you, right?" Nightwing nodded. Amelia placed her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a while. "He threatened to kill you. He said the only way I could save you was to let you go." A tear fell on Nightwing. "I'm afraid I won't be able to do it. When he lets you go," she began to whisper. "You need to go far away from here. Very far."

"But,"

"Promise me." she tried to smiled. "I can take care of myself. Nightwing nodded. They sat there, hand in hand, head on shoulder.

"Well I think that's been long enough!" Valentin came back into the room. "Nightwing, what kind of name is that?" he muttered. "Anyways, please face the wall. Oh go on now." he said when he saw Nightwing's reluctance. "Don't even thing about moving, I have weapons locked onto you. Amelia dear, let's go now." Valentin held out his hand. Amelia took it. "Say good bye dear." he whispered.

"Goodbye." Amelia said. "Richard." she whispered so softly

"Bye." was Nightwing's only reply.

Amelia and Valentin walked out hand and hand. Once they cleared the door, Valentin said, "Kill him." he words were without any emotion.

"No!" Amelia screamed. She tried to twist around to go to Nightwing, but Valentin held her waist. She kicked and screamed as guards went into the room.

Then there was a loud bang.

* * *

**_Have a great Laybor day! Don't forget to review please! Pretty Please? _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry I didn't update before school. It is crazy in my house right now. And then when I got home, my computer crashed! But everything is okay now :) Do does he die? Or does he live? How long do you guys want me to keep going? I only have a few more ideas left before I ave to end it :( Enjoy!**_

* * *

BANG

Dust had filled the room. The normal lights had gone out, only the emergency lights were left on.

"What the heck was that?!" Valentin coughed. He was dust covered, and sprawled on the concrete floor. Next to him, lay Amelia. She groaned. Then coughed. Amelia slowly got to her feet.

"Nightwing!" she screamed. Valentin had told to guards to open fire on Nightwing, who was defenseless. Amelia left Valentin behind and ran toward the room Nightwing was in.

"Amelia don't!" Valentin yelled. At the last moment, she stopped in the door way. The room was filled with dust. There was absolutely no visibility.

"Nightwing?" she called? Dust entered her mouth and she started coughing. Valentin came up behind Amelia and grasped her arm. "You monster!" she yelled at him. "How could you!" Amelia wept. Nightwing was dead.

"It's time to go." Valentin said softly. He started to pulled her out of the room.

WHIZZ

"What was tha-" Valentin said. Amelia was pulled into the air and up into the rafters on the ceiling. She screamed.

Up in the rafters, Amelia was breathing heavily with a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet." a voice said. The hand disappeared.

"Richard?" Amelia whispered. Nightwing's face entered the small patch of light provided by moon through a hole in the roof. He smiled his sly smiled. "Dick!" Amelia whispered. She pressed her lips against his. He enjoyed the kiss. "I thought you were dead!" Amelia finally said.

"I thought I was too. Now, we need to get out of here." he said. There was a soft thud behind him.

"Amelia!" Elizabeth squealed. She embraced he sister.

"Elizabeth?" Amelia asked. This girl looked nothing like her sister. Elizabeth had her hair, now golden with pink highlights, in a tight braid. She was wearing a black outfit that hugged her body perfectly.

"Yeah it's me." Elizabeth but her hands on her hips. "We came to rescue you." She laid eyes on Nightwing. "But it looks like you're doing pretty well yourself." she leaned in and whispered in her ear, "He's hot!" Amelia almost lost her balance on the rafter, but luckily Nightwing was there to steady her.

"I thought you said we?" Nightwing asked. Elizabeth nodded. There was another thud behind them.

"I told you not to go ahead of me!" Robin whispered. "Oh, hi, Nightwing." he said sheepishly.

"Was that you?" Nightwing asked. "Please tell me you didn't crash the Bio-ship."

"I didn't crash it." Robin told Nightwing. "She was the one steering." he pointed to Elizabeth.

"Only because-"

"Enough!" Amelia said. "Right now we just really need to get out of here."

"Amelia's right. Where did you park it?" Nightwing asked Robin. Robin told them. "Okay, this is how we're going to get out of here." Nightwing told them the plan. They were going to crawl across the beams to the other side of the room. Then, they would silently drop to the floor and exit out the giant hole in the wall courtesy of Robin and Elizabeth.

The plan was going well so far. As the guards and a VERY distraught Valentin scrambled below, they crawled single file above them. Nightwing lead the way, followed my Amelia, then Elizabeth with Robin bringing up the rear.

Suddenly, Elizabeth slipped on a slick spot. Her body fell over the edge of the beam, leaving her arms to keep her from falling.

"Elizabeth!" Amelia cried. "Hang on!"

"Like I have a choice!" she whispered back.

"I got her." Robin said. He inched closer to where Elizabeth was dangling above the concrete floor.

"I'm slipping!" she whispered frantically. Her left hand lost its grip on the beam and she squeaked.

"Grab my hand!" Robin said. Elizabeth swallowed and nodded. She swung her left arm up and caught hold of Robin's outstretched hand. "Now the other one." he said calmly. She did as he said and he pulled her up.

Elizabeth said on the beam, in Robin's arms. She gave a nervous cough and he let her hands go.

"Why is it I'm always saving you?" he smiled.

"I-" she started. "Never mind."

"Are you two done, or do you need a room?" Nightwing asked.

"We're good." Robin replied. He gestured for Elizabeth to go ahead of him.

Once they got to the wall, Nightwing pulled a grappling hook out of his belt and attached it t the beam. "Robin, you first." he said. Robin nodded and zipped down the rope. "Amelia, you're next." she smiled a nervous smiled before grabbing the rope and decendingb.

"So you're the boy who my sister as been bugging out over for about five years." Elizabeth said. She crossed her arms and looked at Nightwing.

"Awkward." Nightwing said. "It's your turn." he said. Elizabeth took the line.

"Don't ever leave her again. Do you hear me?" Elizabeth got in Nightwing's face. "Or I will have you put on all the European and Asian's most wanted lists." she kept staring at him as she descended.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"Alright, it's time to go." Nightwing said as he reached the floor.

"I. Don't. Think. So."

Nightwing turned around and saw Valentin. No surprise there.

"This is your last chance." he said sternly. "Leave my bride to be and her pathetic sister or face the consequences."

"Oh no you didn't!" Elizabeth burst into a storm of ferocious language. "I'm am not pathetic!" She walked right up to him and started waving her index finger in his face. Valentin actually looked frightened for a moment. "You're the one who is a pathetic snob face!"

"Now, now." Valentin said, composing himself. "Calm down. All you had to do was ask if you wanted to see Samuel." a smirk crossed Valentin's face. "Samuel. Would you please come out here?"

A small boy who looked exactly like Valentin immerged from the shadows.

"Who's that creep?" Elizabeth said.

"Don't you remember Samuel? He's my third cousin." Valentin mocked. "You're father promised you to him last month!" Fear and shock filled Elizabeth. She slowly backed up. Amelia put her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth said softly to Amelia.

"I didn't want you to worry." was her reply.

When Robin had heard this, he felt his heart breaking. He stood dumbstruck. Of course Elizabeth was kind of a loud know it all, but she had grown on him. Nightwing's firm hand made its way to his shoulder.

"Oh come now." Valentin said, rolling his eyes. "Amelia, Elizabeth, come." They didn't moved. Nightwing and Robin went to protect them. "Oh come on! You're surrounded! Give up already!" No one moved. "No? Well then, Rose Petals."

Elizabeth stood up straight. Her body went ridged. She broke free of Amelia's grasp and walked over to Samuel and Valentin. She stood next to Samuel.

"What? What happened? I do not understand." Amelia wept. "Elizabeth! Come back!"

"It's a key word. They must have implanted it when she was brainwashed." Nightwing said.

"Elizabeth?" Robin asked. In return, he got only a cold stare.

* * *

_**Make sure to review! My Gallagher Girl story is younger than this one and it has over 50 reviews! My GG fans are putting you all to shame!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_For all who suffer every year on this day. 9/11_**

* * *

Elizabeth stared coldly at Amelia, Nightwing and Robin.

"Elizabeth?" Amelia asked quietly.

"Wow." Nightwing said.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"When Elizabeth was captured," his eyes never left Elizabeth and Valentin. "They must have installed a mind control key word. It allows anyone to say a word and have the person freeze and do whatever they tell them to do."

"Is there any way we can stop it?" Robin asked. Valentin's goons were advancing slowly.

"No. No there is not." Valentin snickered. "Elizabeth darling." Elizabeth turned her head to face Valentin. "Take out the trash."

"Elizabeth no!" Robin yelled. Elizabeth turned back to face them. Then, in a blink of an eye, she turned back to face Valentin. She crouched down low and swept her leg and knocked Valentin and his cousin off their feet.

Amelia stood there in utter amazement.

Elizabeth got up and ran back to her group. "We need to go!" she yelled. Nightwing and Robin grabbed explosives and smoke bombs from their belts and threw them at the guards as Amelia and Elizabeth ran out the hole in the wall.

"Go!" Nightwing yelled to Robin. Robin followed the girls. Nightwing pulled out a bomb from his belt and strapped it to the wall. He pressed a timer and the clock started to tick.

10

9

8

Nightwing then booked it out the hole. He boarded the Bio-ship.

"Robin!" he yelled. Robin looked up at him from the steering seat. "Fly!"

The Bio-ship ascended into the air and flew at maximum speed away from the building. There was a quick flash of light, followed by a large boom that sent the ship lurching.

"What was that?!" Amelia asked. She looked over to Nightwing.

"Bomb." he said without emotion. "It had to be done."

"What had to?" Amelia stood up and walked over to him. "You killed him Dick." she said.

"Now he won't hurt you. Now," Nightwing grasped her hands. "he won't, he can't, do anything to you." Amelia looked into his mask. "I would kill a man, before I would ever see him hurt you or make you unhappy." he said softly.

"Awkward silence" Elizabeth commented. Nightwing helped Amelia to a seat beside him. She didn't say a word as she placed her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

...

Amelia and Nightwing were asleep. Robin had placed the Bio-ship on autopilot and went to sit next to Elizabeth.

"Hey." he said shyly.

"Hey." she replied simply, not looking from the window.

"How," he took a breath. "How are you."

"Okay, I guess." there was an awkward pause. "Are we really-"

"What happened back there." Robin asked quickly, interrupting Elizabeth.

"What do you mean." she began to play with her fingers.

"The whole "Rose Petals" thing." Robin stared out the window, into the black.

"Oh, that." Elizabeth put her hand on the edge of the window. "When Megan fixed my mind she found that memory. She destroyed it and told me what to do if I ever heard that word." She looked at Robin. "Why?"

"You made me feel something I hadn't felt in years. Fear." Robin didn't meet her eyes. "When you looked at me like that, I thought you were _gone_ and that I wouldn't ever see you again."

"Oh." Elizabeth replied softly. There was another long silent pause.

"I know we haven't know each other for long, but it feels like we've been friends since forever. And I couldn't live if you got hurt or were unhappy.

"Robin-"

"Yeah?" he answered quickly.

"Do you?" she paused. "Do you," she tried again.

"Yes." he said. Elizabeth looked up.

"I didn't even finish what I was going to say." she said.

"I know." Robin leaned in and kissed Elizabeth softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and relished it. They finally broke apart.

"Wow." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, um." Robin stammered. "I really hope that wasn't out of line." he looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"Nah. I get tons of princes and dukes kissing me all the time!" Elizabeth giggled. She smiled at Robin's horror stricken face.

"What?!" he asked, shocked. Elizabeth went in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Only kidding." she smiled and Robin relaxed.

Over on the other side of the ship Nightwing and Amelia stirred.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked sitting up. Robin got up and went to the controls.

"We should be arriving at the cave to get your stuff in twenty minutes." he said.

"Oh, we'll be home that soon?" Elizabeth whined. Robin nodded.

...

When they arrived back at the cave, Megan and Garth were waiting for them.

"Hey! Robin! Nightwing!" Garth said. He waved to Robin and Nightwing as they exited the ship. Amelia and Elizabeth followed behind them. "Hey girls?" he said confused. "Wait, what are _they_ doing here?" he asked sternly.

"Oh, we're just," Elizabeth paused to think of the right word.

"Friends." Nightwing supplied.

"Yeah! _Friends._" she finished.

"Oh, well... I don't know if they should..."

"Garth, here." Robin pulled out a smushed croissant from his bag.

"Cool!" he said quickly unwrapping it. He turned around to run into the kitchen.

"And Garth!" Nightwing called after the green boy. "It would be best not to tell anyone they're here." Garth nodded.

"Noted." he said before running off.

"So how did it go?" Megan asked.

"Oh, you know." Nightwing said.

"Bad guys, bombs." Amelia said.

"Explosions. Don't forget the explosions." Elizabeth added in.

"I take it you are feeling just fine." Megan laughed. He had gathered their bags. "You'd best return the princesses. Her father has just sent us a message asking for our help in finding his daughters."

"Do we really have to go home and leave them?" Elizabeth pleaded.

Amelia turned to look at Nightwing. Nightwing smiled.

"I'm sure we will be seeing _a lot_ more of Nightwing and Robin in the time to come!" Amelia said. She stood next to Nightwing.

"Sweet!" Elizabeth shouted. Robin looked over to Nightwing for approval. Nightwing nodded and Robin scooped Elizabeth up and hugged her. "You better not do what Nightwing did and leave my sister in the dark for seven years."

"It was only five!" Nightwing protested.

"I would never." Robin said.

The boarded the bio-ship and headed for the girls' home.

* * *

_**Since school is getting harder, I'm only able to update on Monday's now. Sorry guys! Also, I think that I only have enough info to write two, maybe three more chapters. Tell me what YOU want to happen!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! I think that there are going to be only maybe two chapters (at the most) left. Enjoy! And Review!**_

* * *

"We're here." Nightwing said as he landed the Bio-ship in one of the palace's many gardens.

"Already?" Robin asked. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he insisted on not waking her

"Is that father?" Amelia asked.

Indeed it was her father. He was running out into the garden to greet his daughters. He thick robes flapped behind him. Amelia ran out to embrace her father. She took a step back and looked at him.

He had grown older in the time that she had been away from him. His cheeks were no longer a cheery pink, but now a gauntly gray. His hands and skin were starting to have an increasing number of wrinkles. Even his dark sparkling blue eyes didn't shine the way they used to.

"Father!" she gasped. "What has happened to you?" Amelia cautiously helped her old father over to a nearby bench.

"Worrying, my dear." he said softly. Tear began to leak from his old eyes. "You and your sister, both gone. I didn't want to think the worst, but I did." he sighed and took a hold of Amelia's hands. "I thought you had been taken this time. I thought that this time, I would never get you back." Now the old king acknowledged Nightwing.

"You?" he said. "You were one of the people who saved my daughter the first time. How is it you came to be with her again?" he asked. The king beckoned for Nightwing to come closer.

"Well, um." Nightwing didn't know really what to say. Robin came out of the Bio-ship caring Elizabeth in his arms.

"Is that my Elizabeth?" the king asked.

"Yes father." Amelia said. "This brave young man was the one who save Elizabeth from a horrible fate. We owe him much." she paused. "We owe both of them very much." Amelia smiled.

"Indeed we do." The king sat up straighter. "I believe this calls for a feast!" he said joyfully. "My daughters are both home safely, and their saviors should be rewarded with a wonderful feast! There will be music, and dancing, of course." the king started rattling on.

"Oh, sir." Nightwing started. "We really don't need-"

"Nonsense!" the king replied. "Young man, you should be overjoyed to have a night in your honor." he scolded Nightwing. "You there!" he told a servant. "We must get to the planning! Quickly, quickly now!" They went inside the palace.

Nightwing and Amelia left Robin to carry the tired Elizabeth inside the palace.

"Will you stay?" Amelia finally asked. They walked among the garden. The smell of the flowers was overwhelmingly sweet.

"I don't know." Nightwing said. "We really should get back."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause.

"But I guess one night won't hurt." Nightwing finally said. Amelia smiled and held his hand. They walked back to the palace.

...

It was nearing the time for the ball and feast. Elizabeth was in Amelia's rooms, helping her get ready.

"How many dresses are you going to try on?" Elizabeth yelled from the settee. The dying sun's last rays painted the room with gold. It bounced off the walls. There was a king size bed up against the main wall. Up against the wall to the left of the bed was a vanity set fit for a queen. There was also a large doorway leading into a walk in closet. On the exact opposite side of the wall was a wall, completely made of window. It looked out to the gardens. Elizabeth was sitting on the settee in front of the wall windows.

"Oh, just two," Amelia said. She neared the edge of the doorway. "Or three more!" Elizabeth groaned. She had been dressed and ready to go for an hour. She was wearing a pretty, strapless, pink dress. It had a sweetheart top, and flowers going down the dress. Elizabeth looked like a pretty princess. This was her sister's dress choice for her.

"Come on!" she said. She leaned off the side of the settee. "We don't have all night!"

"I know, I know. I just want to look good for Nightwing." she said. Amelia came out of the closet wearing an elegant dress. It was a strapless sapphire blue evening dress. The bodice was encrusted with a small white, floral pattern that went to mid-stomach. Then, the dress flowed freely in and arched shape to the floor. The skirt of the dress had scattered floral designs with folds.

"That's the one!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Amelia went to the center of the room and twirled. "Now can we please go?" she asked. Outside, bells began to chime. "Oh Amelia! We're going to be late!"

"Just give me a second! I have to add the final touch." Amelia ran over to her vanity set. She quickly put on silver earrings and a silver necklace. She quickly opened a box and grabbed her tiara and placed it atop her curls. "Alright. Let's go!"

"Finally!"

...

"How can you wear this?" Robin complained. He pulled and prodded a tie that was too tightly wound around his neck.

"Well, first of all," Nightwing stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black suit and tie. His mask was placed securely over his eyes. He had his hair gelled up perfectly. His black shoes shined after many hours of hard work. "It isn't supposed to be that tight."

He loosened up the tie for Robin.

"Better?"

Robin nodded.

The last rays of the dying sun painted to room.

"It's almost time to go." Nightwing said.

"I know. I'm coming." Robin tied his shoes. Nightwing walked out the door. Robin got up and began to follow him.

"Belt!" Nightwing called to him.

"Oh, yeah." Robin quickly grabbed his belt and tucked it under his shirt. "Time to meet the princesses." Robin said under his breath.

* * *

_**Review review review! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey, sorry for taking so long! School is crazy! I can't wait till we have out fall break. Maybe then I will get some good writing done. Unless we go camping... But there will only be two more chapters after this. Sorr:( **_

_**Enjoy and Review please!**_

* * *

Robin and Nightwing showed up exactly on time to where they were supposed to be. They were in a small waiting room with two, large wooden doors. Two footmen stood at attention at the doors. They were dressed in full formal attire.

Robin began tugging at his tie again.

"Stop that!" Nightwing said, coming over and straightening his tie.

The doormen opened the door.

...

"Hurry up!" Elizabeth yelled behind her. There was a sound of rustling skirts as Elizabeth and Amelia made their way down the brightly lit hall.

"You try walking twenty miles an hour in heeled sandals!"

"Oh stop winning!" Elizabeth called back.

They made their way into a small waiting room with two large wooden doors. Two footmen stood at attention, like in the other room, at the door. Amelia and Elizabeth positioned themselves in front of the doors.

The doors swung open.

...

Both doors opened at the same time to reveal marble flooring that sparkled under a large crystal chandelier on the ceiling. A grand stair case descended from the platform into the middle of the room. It was a typical ballroom-slash-hall. From the golden grand staircase with swirl patterns running under the railing, the room opened into a shinning marble floor. Columns were spaced evenly around the room, holding up the arched mural ceilings.

The ceilings were decorated with clouds and images of angels and trimmed with gold lining. The walls were made of windows beautifully edged with more gold. They looked out on the light dimming sky and the glorious gardens. The King sat proudly at the end of the room on a royal throne with four extra chairs. An orchestra played softly in the corner of the grand hall.

When the doors opened, Elizabeth and Amelia laid eyes on Nightwing and Robin. Elizabeth snickered when she say Nightwing fixing Robin's tie. Amelia smiled kindly. Amelia mouthed, walk forward, as she and her sister walked to the middle of the platform. Nightwing and Robin did the same.

Elizabeth motioned for Robin to stand on her left, while Amelia was on her right. Nightwing took his place on Amelia's right hand side. A herald hushed the crowd.

"Now presenting, her Royal Highness, Princess Elizabeth." the herald announced. Amelia smiled and pulled Robin with her down the stairs. "And her escort this glorious night, Master Robin."

"Smile!" Elizabeth whispered to Robin. Robin let a smile creep across his face and he more confidently lead Elizabeth down the stairs. They kept walking in between the crowds of bowing people on either side of them. They walked all the way up to the king.

Elizabeth curtsied and Robin followed suit with a bow. The king nodded and they moved to their seats.

"Now presenting, her Royal Highness, crowned princess Amelia." a hush fell over the crowd. The orchestra stopped playing. Everyone's eyes were on the stunning couple, Amelia and Nightwing.

Nightwing held out his arm for Amelia to take. She took it with a smile and they descended down the staircase. Every eye in the room was focused on the two of them. Amelia's dress sparkled and Nightwing's suit was a black as night.

Their shoes clicked softly against the shinning marble floor as they walked through the crowd of people. When they reached her father, Nightwing bowed and Amelia curtsied. The king acknowledged them and they took their seats.

The King stood up.

"Family, friends. Honored guests." The King looked to Nightwing and Robin and smiled. "Welcome to the event of wondrous joy and thanks." the crowd clapped. "Almost a week ago, both my daughters went missing." the hall went eerily silent. "I was worried sick. But thankfully these two fine gentlemen from the Justice League found my daughters, and have brought them home to me." The King wiped away a stray tear. Amelia took her father's hand and smiled. "But enough of the sad times! Let the celebration begin!" he said. The crowd clapped and the orchestra began to play again and people moved to the dance floor.

"Father, that was a wonderful speech." Elizabeth said kindly.

"Thank you my daughters. Thank you." he said. "Now! Go! Dance! Enjoy yourselves!" The King pulled his daughters to their feet. Nightwing and Robin followed. They preceded to the dance floor.

A new song started. Instead of it being traditional waltz like music, it was a slow rock love song.

_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home..._

All the younger couples came onto the dance floor. Nightwing took Amelia's hand and held her close as they began to sway.

_How long will I be waiting, to be with you again..._

_ You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. When you look me in the eyes..._

They were in constant eye to mask contact. Amelia was seeing through the mask to the handsome blue eyes below them. Nightwing stared into Amelia beautiful blues.

Elizabeth looked over to her sister and Nightwing. She felt a pang of nervousness and wanting. She wanted more than everything for someone to hold her and look at her like that. Robin pulled her attention back to her and the dance. He smiled and Elizabeth knew, she didn't need that. She had Robin.

The band played a more upbeat song. The pairs split up and everyone began to have a good time. Amelia looked over to the parliament and her father. They looked mortified. Amelia dragged Nightwing through the crowd to Elizabeth and Robin.

"Did you do this?" Amelia spoke loudly.

"I had a little help!" Elizabeth yelled back. Robin smiled slightly under Nightwing's disapproving gaze.

"Thanks!" Amelia said back with a joyous smile. Nightwing had a shocked look. "Even I should have a chance to let my hair down!" she said. Nightwing shrugged and danced with Amelia.

After a couple of songs, the King came by and asked Robin and Nightwing to follow him. They followed the King to a study not far from the dance hall.

"Please, sit." the King said. Nightwing and Robin sat down in matching arm chairs in front of the fire in the King's small study. "Once again, I must thank you for bringing my daughter's home safely."

"Really sir, it was nothing. Just another rescue mission that needed our assistance." Robin said.

"Oh, I think it was more than that." The King winked. Robin blushed.

"I don't believe I have officially met you young.."

"Robin."

"I was the one who found Amelia the first time you needed our help. Robin here, saved Elizabeth from freezing to death." Nightwing added in.

"Well, I don't really want to know what happened." the King said waving away and explanation. "Now, to serious matters of business." He leaned back and rested his arms on the arms of the chair. "Your reward."

"Oh, sir.." Robin said.

"We really don't need any type of reward. Knowing that our mission was a success is all we need." Nightwing finished.

"Are you positive?" they both nodded. "Well then.. Robin, my young leader," Robin blushed. "Best not to keep my little Elizabeth waiting any longer. You may go back now, but I would like to have a word with Nightwing." Robin bowed and left.

"Nightwing, I have cannot have you leave without a reward. This is the second time you have saved my daughter from a horrible fate." Nightwing began to speak up, but the king waved it away. "If my daughter was not already betrothed, I would offer you her hand. But she is already spoken for. But, if you wish, I would gladly offer you Elizabeth."

"Sir. I couldn't."

"Alright." the King said. "You may go back to the hall." Nightwing bowed and left the King to brood on his decisions.

* * *

_**Now go on... write a review;) Do you want Nightwing and Amelia to get married?**_


	18. Chapter 18

"What did my father want?" Amelia asked as Nightwing joined her by their chairs.

"Oh, he just wanted to, um, thank me again, ya know." Nightwing lied. He actually had been keeping a ring in his pocket since Paris, but he was still debating the pros and cons.

"Oh, okay." They sat there in silence for a while, just watching the dancers float by. They spotted Elizabeth and Robin. It looked like Elizabeth and Robin were trying to dance the foxtrot with everyone else, but ended up just twirling around the dance floor. Young Love.

"Do you want to come outside with me for a moment?" Nightwing finally said. Amelia nodded and followed him out the door and into the night air. They strolled along the gardens with the moonlight shinning down upon them. They walked silently through the bushes and trees to the edge of cliff. The salty breeze filled their lungs.

Amelia shivered. Nightwing quickly took of his jacket and wrapped it around her arms. She smiled her thanks.

"So," Nightwing said.

"So." Amelia replied. " Do you know what this reminds me of?" Amelia asked. "That night, a couple years ago when we fell in love." she sighed. "Remember that?" Amelia laughed. "When you came in on me when I was dancing,"

"And you almost took my head off?" Nightwing smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Don't forget the part when it started pouring!" Amelia giggled.

"Look, Amelia," Nightwing started, but a sudden crash and scream drew their attention.

"What was that?" Amelia whispered. They looked back to the castle and saw a helicopter, stationed on top of the roof. Amelia ran back to the hall with Nightwing on her heels. They burst into the room.

A boyish giggle.

"Oh not this guy." Nightwing cursed.

Indeed it was Valentin. He was standing in the middle of the ballroom with a gun to Robin and Elizabeth's heads. Elizabeth's eyes were wide. Robin stood there, somewhat relaxed.

"Look who decided to come and join us!"

...

Robin and Elizabeth were having a grand time just spinning around the dance floor. They weaved in and out of couples. From the corner of Robin's eye, he saw Nightwing guiding Amelia outside. Elizabeth leaned into Robin's ear.

"What do you think their doing?" she giggled.

"My guess would be for some privacy." Robin replied.

"I bet you he's going to ask her to marry him!" Elizabeth squealed. Robin winced. What would Zatana, what would Batgirl, what would _Batman_ think?!

"He must know what he's getting into then." Robin said under his breath. They returned to dancing until a terrible crash came through the roof.

Glass went everywhere.

It showered down on top of the guests, and Robin and Elizabeth were in the danger zone.

Robin quickly pulled Elizabeth down to the ground and whipped out his cape (which he kept a spare rolled up in his belt which he took everywhere) and held it over both of them.

The glass stopped falling and the sound of cables whizzing and people's screams took its place.

Something warm gushed down Robin's leg. He looked down and found a gash in his calf where one of the glass shards must have hit him. Elizabeth gasped. She took out her handkerchief and pressed it to his leg. They got up and strong hands grabbed them.

Robin looked to his left and saw Elizabeth, scared to death, at gunpoint. He felt the cool metal of a second gun on his right temple. He then knew, if one would fight, the other would surely be shot.

Amelia and Nightwing burst into the room.

"Look who decided to come and join us!" Valentin said with a laugh, or more like a giggle.

"Let them go Valentin!" Nightwing shouted from across the room. He took a step toward them.

"No, no, no!" Valentin sung. "One more move lover boy, and they both get shot." Nightwing stopped.

"Fine." Nightwing scowled.

"What do you want?" Amelia's voice cracked.

"What every man wants! His true love." Valentin cackled.

"But I thought you died. I thought you were dead!" she shouted back.

"Well, I most certainly am not dead, so," he looked into Amelia's eyes. "I am reclaiming your hand."

"What is all this nonsense!" the King stormed into the hall. He laid eyes and Valentin and his daughter. Rage swelled through his face. "Valentin!" the King roared. "What are you doing here?" he said.

"Your majesty, I have come to reclaim your daughter's hand in marriage. You yourself gave it to me." he said with a smile. Robin was standing extremely still. He was waiting, waiting for just the right moment to strike.

"I did. But now I withdraw that and offer it to-"

"You can't do that!" Valentin screamed. He momentarily let go of Elizabeth and Robin to go into a pouty tantrum.

Robin struck.

Hard.

Valentin dropped the guns and doubled over, kneeling, on the floor in pain. Elizabeth quickly lifted her skirts and kicked the guns away from Valentin's reach. Guards surround the place as Amelia and Nightwing ran to them.

"My hero!" Elizabeth sighed. She hugged Robin and kissed him on the cheek. Robin blushed a fierce shade of rose red. Nightwing clapped him on the back.

"Better have that looked at." Nightwing told Robin, who was still bleeding.

Two guards had grabbed Valentin and held him in front of the royal family.

"Orders sire?" one guard asked.

"What do you think my girls?" the King smiled and asked his daughters.

"Execution!" Elizabeth said excitedly. Fear spread across Valentin's face.

"No, that won't do." Amelia said. She put her hand up to her mouth in thought. "I vote for eternity in the dungeon!" she finally said.

"No! You can't! I will get out! I will have my-" Valentin was shut up by a swift punch to the face. Robin, Elizabeth, and the King stood in shock.

"That's my girl." Nightwing said. He was the only one unfazed. The guards dragged a now unconscious Valentin off to the dungeons. Amelia looked at Nightwing and smiled.

"Now what was that thing that you had to ask me?" she asked. Nightwing blushed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Heeeey guys! Long time right!? So sorry:/ But here is the final chapter:( So glad it's finally done though! It's in honor of the last week of school (for me anyway) and a way to show you how I plan to spend my summer... writing! Have a good Friday and enjoy!**

* * *

Nightwing and Amelia were back outside in the gardens.

"So what was that thing you were going to ask me?" Amelia asked. She grabbed Nightwing's hand as they strolled through the beautifully lit gardens. The smell of roses wafted through the air.

Nightwing gulped. He was going to ask Amelia to marry him. He really wanted to ask her, but he didn't know if it was the right time.

They ended up near a fountain, the water splashing in the background. Amelia sat on the edge.

"I need you to promise me something." Nightwing started. He had Amelia's full and undivided attention. "I know this might not be the best time for you, and it's not right for me, but I can't wait any longer." He went down on one knee. "We can't do it right away, but I want you to promise me to be mine. And only mine. Will you promise to marry me, not now, but soon. When the time is right, for both of us."

"Yes. Of course." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "You had me when you said to stop shaking all those years ago." She smiled through watery eyes. They embraced.

"You've made me the happiest person." Nightwing couldn't stop smiling. He placed the small white silver ring on Amelia's hand. It out-shone all the stars in the night sky that night.

"This does me you won't leave me hanging for five years, will it?" Amelia smirked.

"No. I'm never going to leave you hanging, again." Nightwing laughed. Amelia kissed Nightwing lightly on the lips. He kissed back.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Elizabeth's high pitched squeal broke them apart. She ran at Amelia like a bullet going 100 miles an hour. She squeezed her tight. Nightwing glared at Robin.

"Hey!" he threw his hands in the air. "I tried!" Nightwing just shook his head and laughed.

"Can I be your maid of honor?" Elizabeth said quickly. "Oh! And I think the colors should be crème and navy blue! What about the flowers, Oh! Lilies!"

"Elizabeth!" Amelia gasped. Elizabeth looked over to her sister. "We aren't getting married at this exact moment." she said kindly. "It's a really busy and stressful time for the both of us. We just promised we'd wait for each other."

"So no wedding?" Elizabeth asked sadly.

"Not right now." Elizabeth hung her head. "But when we do," she looked up. "You can most definitely be my maid of honor!"

"Eh. Okay." Elizabeth shrugged. "C'mon Robin!" She grabbed his wrist. "Let's go dance!"

"Ten more minutes!" Nightwing called after them.

"Okay!" They called back.

"Do you really have to get going?" Amelia said. She scooted closer to Nightwing and placed her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"Yeah. We have some major things going on back at the cave."

They sat there in silence looking up at the stars.

"It's like last time. But without the rain." Amelia sighed after a while.

"Yeah." Nightwing drew out the word. Robin and Elizabeth came strolling out of the ballroom.

"Don't leave me!" Elizabeth whined. "What if Valentin gets out and comes back for us?"

"Then we'll be here." Nightwing stood up and intercepted them. "It's time to go." Robin nodded. Elizabeth quickly pecked a kiss on Robin's cheek. Robin blushed. Nightwing bent down and kissed Amelia long and slow.

"Okay! We get it!" Elizabeth commented. They broke apart. Nightwing took Robin under his arm and they looked back once, a sad goodbye, and walked on.

Elizabeth went to sit next to her sister.

"They will come back, right?" Elizabeth whispered to Amelia as they watched Nightwing and Robin walk away.

"Of course they will." Amelia sighed, fingering her ring. "He will always come back for me."

* * *

**I'll post the first chapter of the 3rd AMELIA and NIGHTWING short story sometime soon here! Thanks! -Amelia (My new pen-name!)**


End file.
